Memory
by Luka-sama
Summary: Deku ahora debe soportar el peso de ser el héroe número 1 y su nueva compañera en la agencia, que por algún extraño misterio, parece convertirse en una constante en su vida. (Deku x Oc)


_Hace siglos prometí una historia corta de Boku no hero en mi perfil de facebook, así que me puse a escribir cuando la culpa me consumió xD_

 _Boku no hero No me pertenece._

 _Alerta Oc._

 **Memory**

Deku sabe que no es el chico más joven en obtener un ranking en los mejores diez héroes del mundo, pero a pesar de eso, es el primero en obtener el primer lugar del top. Con 19 años, el chico se pone en la cima del mundo de héroes, con expresión seria a la hora de dar su discurso, antes de prometer como su mentor, que será alguien que protege a los ciudadanos con una sonrisa. Todos aplauden emocionados, por ver a la nueva sensación y esperanza de la sociedad.

Entre los demás, ve varios rostros similares, es el primer año donde se ven tantos novatos en el top 10, lo que alude a que los héroes están evolucionando. Desde Todoroki remplazando a su padre, hasta Katsuki viéndolo con molestia de que le hubiera ganado el primer lugar. Claramente entre ambos, existirá una rivalidad para ese preciado lugar, que le tocara vigilar con alerta, ya que no por nada Katsuki es tu autoproclamado rival.

Entre todos los rostros conocidos, uno nuevo destaca.

Es la primera vez que una joven de quince años llega al top 10, convirtiéndose en la novata más joven que entra en un ranking tan popular. Su rostro parece el de un ángel, con el largo cabello albino que llega hasta sus caderas, ojos de color morado claro y piel blanca como el marfil.

Su nombre es Memory Girl.

Ha escuchado de ella, puede que sea ahora un héroe profesional, pero no por eso deja de ser un fanático de poderes. Así que cuando los rumores de una chica con ese poder llegan a su mente, la investiga rápidamente. Nacida en Inglaterra y que estudio en la U.A, la chica posee el poder de copiar poderes, es un Quirk algo cliché, pero bastante útil. Puede almacenarlos en su interior como la memoria de una computadora y utilizarlos a voluntad, claro que tiene un límite que no puede superar, ya que si llega al límite, debe elegir entre un Quirk u otro.

Una forma que le recuerda a all for one, pero a diferencia de eliminar los Quirk de su usual portador, solo los copia.

Esta termino la secundaria a los catorce años, mostrando que su poder es similar a su inteligencia, obteniendo en tan solo un año de trabajo, un puesto importante como la novena héroe más poderosa de todas. Aunque Katsuki es una amenaza clara a su lugar, siente que esa chica, si quisiera, podría destronarlo con facilidad en cuestión de meses.

Al terminar la conferencia, se sorprende de ver a la chica sentada entre los demás héroes sin decir nada. Decide presentarse, con una gran sonrisa, esperando trabajar bien con ella.

—Es un placer conocerte—dice con la mano extendida.

Pero esta lo ve de reojo de forma intensa, antes de ignorarlo por competo.

Las burlas de Katsuki no lo abandonan por una semana.

.

Memory Girl comienza a trabajar en su misma compañía de héroes, lo que hace a su jefe, destellar de felicidad por tener a dos grandes héroes del top en sus filas. Para su resignación, este los nombra trabajar juntos para que pueda enseñarle a la chica todo lo posible. Eso lo pone nervioso, ya que ella no deja de verle con intriga y sin querer responder a sus saludos amables. En realidad no parece ser muy carismática, siempre ignora a todos y suele sentarse sola en la cafetería a comer algún dulce.

Tres días después de su unión, una gran alerta los envía a trabajar con un nuevo grupo de villanos. Teme un poco por la chica, a su edad él ya estaba enfrentando villanos como sus compañeros, pero a pesar que es del top 10 de héroes, quiere protegerla.

Claramente no necesita ayuda.

No bien topándose con un villano con poderes de ácido, la chica ha saltado frente a la batalla ignorando sus alertas. Quiere gritar, hasta que ve su Quirk en acción. Su usual cabello blanco, se torna de color rojo fuego como si tuviera llamas, sus ojos cambian a unos con vida y de pronto, grandes llamaradas como el padre de Todoroki la rodean y hace papilla al villano en diez segundos exactos.

Se queda congelado con la boca abierta, al verla voltearse con una sonrisa torcida en su boca.

—Te has quedado sin habla héroe número uno—dice burlona antes de saltar al ataque.

La batalla no dura mucho después de eso.

.

Deku tiene una teoría, Memory Girl tiene la habilidad de copiar poderes, pero eso provoca que su personalidad cambie en cada nuevo Quirk que utiliza. Su cabello albino también parece reaccionar de forma instintiva al cambio de poderes, tornando de colores diferentes. Al utilizar sus poderes de viento, su cabello se vuelve más gris o cuando utilizo poderes de fortaleza, este se tornó de color naranja. Lo más interesante era como su personalidad cambiaba.

Cuando un día utilizo el poder de Katsuki, rio nervioso al ver como mostraba una actitud similar a este.

Eso le dejo curioso.

¿Cuál sería su verdadera personalidad?

.

—¿Una fiesta de héroes?—cuestiona una mañana después de cuatro meses trabajando con Memory girl.

Según su jefe en dos meses la chica podrá luchar por su cuenta, si eso le alegra o no, es todo un misterio. Al menos que esté utilizando su Quirk y copiando el de alguien, no parecía hablar con nadie y siempre parecía algo ida.

De reojo noto a la chica aceptar el panfleto con tranquilidad.

—Una fiesta anual, como ambos están en el top, es esencial que vayan y promocionen la compañía—hablo la mujer de larga cabellera negra y ojos celestes que brillaban ante la palabra de dinero.

Suspiro.

No es que su jefe no le agradara, Nadeshiko era un héroe tan joven como él, con tan solo 25 años y una gran compañía en su espalda que no dejaba de crecer. Había sido una vieja conocida de su madre, que también tenía el poder de telequinesis. En realidad era una mujer terrible cuando se enojaba, pero al menos con ambos, era bastante consentidora.

—Aunque aun así son tan jóvenes, espero no tomen mucha bebida y den una gran imagen a la empresa—hablo con ambas manos juntas y una falsa amabilidad que ocultaba una terrible amenaza.

Ambos asintieron aburridos.

Al salir del lugar, Izuku se volteo a ver a su compañera, que parecía ver el panfleto aun con curiosidad. Sonrió amablemente, atrayendo la atención de esta, que lo miro de forma desinteresado e indiferente.

—Ya que somos compañeros, podríamos ir juntos—hablo algo nervioso.

Durante todo el tiempo como compañeros, nunca había respondido a sus conversaciones o intentos de amistad. Lo único que parecía aceptar gustosamente de él, era cuando le traía dulces, lo cual había aprendido a traer constantemente. Aun así no era suficiente para que tuviera una gran amistad con él y probablemente no le hablaría durante toda la fiesta.

Para su sorpresa, esta asintió, antes de ver el panfleto.

.

El día de la fiesta, ambos fueron enviados por una limosina de la empresa. Mientras él intentaba tirar de su traje negro, Memory Girl estaba a su lado con un vestido sencillo color negro, que hacia parecer que era mucho mayor que tan solo 16 años. Su cabello estaba atado en un moño elegante y su rostro pálido estaba maquillado levemente. Era una visión muy bonita de ver, sin duda después de esta noche, sería mucho más popular entre el público.

—Te ves muy bien—hablo antes de que la limosina se aparcara.

Esta le vio de reojo sin interés, antes de desviar la mirada a otro lado.

Ambos salieron, siendo recibidos por una gran cantidad de reporteros, lo que le hizo sentir nervioso. Odiaba eso de la fama, que todos estuvieran sobre ti, esperando algo que no sabías si podrías dar, en busca de alguna historia que comentar en canales sociales. Su acompañante fue mucho más tranquila en las fotos ignorando a los medios.

Cuando ambos entraron, suspiraron de forma unida, antes de verse de reojo.

Los ojos de Deku se abrieron, cuando por primera vez una leve sonrisa de comprensión, se posó en los ojos de su compañera de luchas. Pero antes que pudiera decir algo, un grito de Iida (viejo compañero que ahora trabajaba para la compañía donde estuvo su hermano) lo distrajera. Cuando volteo a ver a su acompañante, está ya había desaparecido de su lado, caminando a la barra de postres.

Típico.

Rápidamente Iida lo tomo del brazo, arrastrándolo a una lugar del enorme edificio, donde pudo ver el rostro de sus viejos compañeros de la U.A. Se sonrojo levemente al ver a Uraraka, tan hermosa y sonriente como siempre, jamás se olvida al primer amor después de todo, aunque ahora no hablaban mucho. Otros como Yaoyorozu, comenzaron a alabarle por su nuevo lugar entre el top, Katsuki estaba explotando cosas siendo vigilado por Eijirou quien parecía resignado. Otros de sus compañeros no pudieron asistir, pero en su mayoría, era como regresar a su tiempo de secundaria.

—Escuche que estás trabajando con Memory girl—dijo Mineta con mejillas rojas de emoción.

Siempre como un pervertido.

—Tiene potencial—hablo para sorpresa de todos Todoroki.

Era verdad, era una promesa joven entre un grupo de adultos.

—Escuche que detuvo el derrumbe de un edificio con uno de sus poderes—hablo de pronto Iida también pareciendo interesado en el tema.

Lo recordaba, ambos habían estado evacuando a las personas, cuando el edificio estaba por desprenderse sobre ambos. Mientras él intentaba llevar a la mayoría de personas, su compañera había salido y utilizado un Quirk que había tomado, que provocaba escudos invisibles irrompibles. Era una total locura hacer una del tamaño del edificio, pero sacando toda su fuerza, esta lo hizo hasta que pudo sacar a todo el personal. Había estado algo retraída los siguientes días, pero después regreso a su habitual mutismo.

Había aprendido que usar mucho sus poderes, incluso para ella, era algo difícil.

—Es una gran chica, sin duda ira creciendo en fuerza y tendremos que cuidarnos de los más jóvenes—hablo divertido.

Katsuki comento que le ganaría sin dificultad, pero incluso él pensaba que era una proeza difícil. Claro que Katsuki era uno de los mejores héroes que conocía, pero la fuerza de su compañera era también de resaltar.

De reojo la busco con la mirada, sin sorprenderse de verla en el puesto de postres, con los cachetes llenos de Cheescake.

.

Un año (con algunos meses) juntos de compañeros, termino rápidamente esa mañana cuando le fue informado que no trabajarían más en equipo. Deku realmente no se alteró, la chica era cada vez mejor y había subido una categoría en el top, era toda una experta a pesar de tener solo 17 años. Fue algo un poco solitario, tan acostumbrado a la chica todos los días, pero no le quedó otra más que aceptarlo. Cuando le fue informado a esta, después de él, la vio fruncir el ceño confundida.

—Ya no necesitas trabajar con alguien más, tu propio talento te llevara a la cima—declaro Nadeshiko con emoción palpable.

El sueño de ella era que una mujer alcanzara el primer lugar del top de héroes.

Deku sonrió nervioso, sintiendo que era ignorado por completo de la escena, hasta que ambos fueron despedidos para hacer sus trabajos normales. Entre los cuales era patrullar, algunas entrevistas, entrenamientos con otros miembros de la agencia y algunas visitas sociales.

Miro de reojo a Memory Girl indeciso de como despedirse de ella.

Técnicamente aun eran compañeros, pero no viajarían juntos todo el tiempo.

Para su sorpresa la vio con sus ojos usualmente indiferentes, algo decaídos y con los hombros caídos. En su interior llego a pensar, que tal vez le había considerado un amigo al final de cuentas.

Puso una mano sobre su hombro, sorprendiéndola en el proceso.

—Aunque no trabajemos juntos somos camaradas, esto es una gran oportunidad para que te desarrolles como héroe, pero no significara que no tengamos algún trabajo juntos—le explico con calma.

La chica le vio fijamente.

El sonrió nervioso.

¿Le había incomodado?

Para sorpresa de él, esta se alejó y su primer pensamiento fue que había malentendido la situación. Descarto la idea cuando una mano se extendió frente a él.

—Emma—fue la primera vez que escucho su voz, sin que usara su poder.

Su voz era bastante monótona e incluso algo tímida, que le hizo sonreír cuando comprendió de que se trataba todo. Así que rápidamente tomo la mano de la chica, sujetándola con poca fuerza, pero estrechándola en una presentación que había llegado casi dos años después de conocerle.

—Midoriya Izuku—se presentó, recibiendo una leve sonrisa de parte de la chica.

Curioso, que se hicieran conocidos cuando fueran a dejar de ser equipo.

.

No dispuesto a perder el proceso con Emma, cada día le traía algún dulce que la chica aceptaba emocionada, aunque la emoción apenas si era reflejada en sus ojos, para él era claro que ella era adicta al azúcar. Su poder trabajaba con gran dificultad en su cerebro, que ocupaba procesar todo de forma rápida y sistemática, lo cual provocaba un déficit de azúcar, que ella tendría que reponer por su cuenta.

No trabajaban mucho juntos, apenas si se veían en las mañanas o en entrenamientos, pero al menos le saludaba amablemente con la mano.

Muchísimo más que con el resto de sus conocidos.

Al final no duraron más de un mes sin trabajar juntos, para que una gran emergencia los reuniera en el centro de la capital de Tokio. Un villano con complejos de superioridad (como siempre) había desatado un gigantesco huracán con sus poderes del clima. Muchos héroes no podrían llegar tan rápido como ambos lo hicieron, dispuestos a proteger a la mayoría de ciudadanos y salvar el día.

El tipo climático, en realidad era un hueso duro de roer. Más de dos metros de altura, grandes músculos y una fuerza de combate, que incluso logro desestabilizar a Izuku. Mientras luchaba con este, Emma intentaba desestabilizar el huracán con su propio viento para eliminarlo, pero la potencia de este era poco normal.

Para sorpresa de ambos, fueron arrojados sin piedad contra algunos edificios, aunque la evacuación no había terminado.

Tosió algo de sangre, viendo a la chica a su lado en no mejores condiciones.

—Debemos detenerle—gruño colocándose rápidamente sobre sus pies.

Sus brazos estaban algo inmóviles con cortaduras leves, pero para su terror, la pierna de Emma mostraba un gran corte que esta sostenía sin que detuviera la hemorragia. Sus ojos parecían algo perdidos en algún plan loco, al tiempo que él estaba evaluando cada una de las posibilidades.

—Desviar su atención—fue lo que dijo la chica colocándose de pie.

Se tensó un poco, antes de ver la mirada decidida de la chica.

Al final el plan resulto ser bueno y malo por ambas partes, ambos llamando la atención del sujeto lejos de la zona poblada. Utilizando una combinación de ataques poderosos, la chica empujándolo para que los escombros no le lastimaran, mientras uno de estos perforaba de forma grotesca su brazo.

Entonces todo fue rojo, un rojo sangre para ambos, pero que habían ganado la batalla.

.

Emma odiaba los hospitales, pero debía estar internada por su gran número de heridas. La batalla que ambos habían dado había sido en su mayoría televisada, logrando que varios fanáticos se emocionaran al ver a un dúo de grandes héroes trabajando juntos. Por su parte Izuku ignoraba todo lo posible a la prensa, intentando pasar lo más posible en el hospital con su compañera, que parecía cada día más enferma en el lugar.

No hablaba mucho.

Pero su expresión de fastidio, le hizo difícil sonreír a su lado.

—No puedes hacer algún ejercicio niña, el hueso de tu brazo fue roto y ocupa soldarse correctamente—le reprendía la enfermera, que la chica parecía fulminar con la mirada.

Claramente no conforme con sus restricciones.

Aunque apoyaba a la enfermera, cuando entro una vez a la habitación, viendo a esta hacer ejercicio ignorando sus heridas sangrantes, todos habían entrado en un caos.

Al ver a la enfermera salir, vio a la chica que ignorando sus restricciones, comenzó a mover su brazo herido.

—Deberías dejarlo descansar—Izuku pensó que era algo hipócrita, pensando en cuantas veces al ser joven ignoro las recomendaciones del médico.

Claro que esto, ella no tenía por qué saberlo.

—Toda mi vida he entrenado, aun a pesar de las heridas…no estoy acostumbrada a tiempo libre—fue la respuesta algo cansada de Emma.

Muchas dudas vinieron a su mente, aunque sabía parte de la historia de la chica, era diferente a conocerla de primera mano. Ignorando la terrible curiosidad y sus ganas de abordarla con preguntas, una idea algo mezquina le hizo ladear el rostro con una sonrisa.

Emma lo vio con una ceja arriba.

—Si descansas prometo traerte dulces de la enfermería—hablo sin importarle que fuera un vil chantaje.

Que para su sorpresa.

Funciono demasiado bien.

.

El tiempo del hospital fue una especie de acercamiento para ambos, ahora podrían llamarse amigos. No es que hubieran confesado alguna trágica historia, o que hubieran tenido alguna experiencia traumática juntos. Simplemente eran dos camaradas de batalla, que pasaban tiempo juntos y se sentían cómodos con el otro, como para considerarse amigos. Además Emma lo saludaba amablemente e incluso le había regalado algunas galletas cuando compro, mucho más de lo que hizo por alguien alguna vez.

Su recuperación había sido rápido y antes de saberlo, nuevamente la chica estaba en batallas.

—Tienes un poder nuevo—declaro una semana después que cumpliera 18 años.

Ahora él tenía 22 años y sinceramente la edad comenzaba a incomodarle, seguía manteniendo su primer puesto por cuatro años consecutivos, pero que Katsuki estuviera en el segundo lugar o que Emma hubiera saltado al tercero sobre héroes mucho más reconocidos, no le dejaban descansar en ningún momento.

Además estaba ese trabajo de medio tiempo como profesor, que sin duda le estaba quitando mucho tiempo, pero no lo suficiente para no seguir con sus locas teorías.

Emma lo vio fijamente masticando parte de su torta de fresa.

—Tengo una teoría de que el número de poderes que puedes almacenar es proporcional a la edad que cumples, como si agregaras un nuevo cajón para guardar otro poder. Te he notado y tienes varios poderes fijos que no rotas por su utilidad, pero sé que no renunciarías a ninguno de estos por el nuevo poder de atraer objetos a ti mismo (no debes juntarte tanto con mi madre) y mi teoría es que puedes aumentar ahora que cumpliste años—expreso con orgullo la teoría que tenía desde hace varios meses.

La joven permaneció en silencio, antes que una leve sonrisa inundara su rostro.

—No eres un idiota después de todo—murmuro vagamente.

Se sintió ofendido, pero había ganado la forma en que sus poderes funcionaban.

Alzo el puño victorioso.

.

Emma se llevaba bien con su madre, luego de descubrir que la chica no tenía padres (muertos según su vaga información) había comenzado a llevar a la chica en navidad y año nuevo para que no pasara sola después del incidente en el hospital. Su madre la había adoptado como una hija más, mientras que la antisocial chica, la había aceptado rápidamente.

Aunque ambos eran buenos amigos, ver a su madre mostrarle sus fotografías de niño cada que llegaban, no dejaba de ser más vergonzosas.

—Cuando era niño solo pasaba vestido de All Might—dijo emocionada mostrando otra fotografía, que Emma acepto con un brillo de diversión en sus ojos.

¿Dónde había una emergencia cuando la ocupaban?

—Aquí está sin ropa en la tina—continuo Inko emocionada.

Tenía 22 años, pero se sentía tan avergonzado como si tuviera quince, ojala la tierra fuera suficientemente amable para tragárselo en ese momento.

.

Con casi dos años y algunos meses de amistad pasable, ya saben, cuando técnicamente dejaron de ser equipo, fue cuando comenzaron a llevarse bien, por muy extraño e irónico que sonara, comenzaron los rumores. Aunque nunca lo habían conversado, era demasiado obvio para ambos que se habían tardado, la farándula era terrible para eso después de todo. Una fotografía de ambos sentados en un tejado luego de una patrulla, donde él sonreía contándole la historia de su adolescencia y la chica prestaba interés, fue la que los medios tomaron para encender los rumores de que eran pareja.

Entre la noticia (totalmente falsa) algunos contaban una historia de amor con diferencia de edad, sobre que eran un gran dúo dinámico, sobre sus logros juntos y muchas cosas más que ambos solo leyeron aburridos. No era la primera vez que alguno de ellos era involucrado en algún rumor desde el inicio de su carrera, pero si el primero donde ambos estaban involucrados al mismo tiempo.

—Era cuestión de tiempo—declaro Emma restándole importancia.

Deku asintió aceptándolo.

Ambos estaban relajados…hasta que comenzaron sus conocidos a cuestionarlos.

No importa cuanto lo negaran, para sus familiares, amigos, compañeros de trabajo, era como si estuvieran casados con 7 hijos de por medio.

.

—¿Esta seguro que no son nada?—pregunto Iida por vez numero cincuenta.

Lo que le hizo rodar los ojos fastidiado.

No entendía el concepto de que solo eran buenos amigos, casi familia, para que todo el mundo diera por hecho una relación inexistentes. Lo que sus amigos ocupaban era una vida propia o relaciones interpersonales que les impidieran pensar así de otros.

—Si Iida-kun no somos nada…aunque no entiendo por qué nadie parece creer mi palabra—gruño al final algo malhumorado.

Dos semanas de constantes ataques de su familia, lo estaban fastidiando un poco, ni que hablar de los medios. No podía ni saludar a su amiga, sin que alguien hiciera un escándalo, fuera publicado en redes sociales y varios fanáticos se hicieran participes de apoyar su relación, como otros de negarla.

Si su mal humor menguo un poco el ánimo de Iida, no lo hizo notar por mucho tiempo.

—Bueno ya sabes…son compañeros—

—Vaya eso lo hace todo más fácil—

—No hablo de eso—

Le lanzo una mirada inquisidora, sin entender bien el asunto, mientras su amigo acomodaba mejor sus gafas.

—Claro que has tenido múltiples compañeros y equipos desde la academia, pero hay algo, diferente con Memory Girl, dime previsor, pero es un aura similar a cuando estabas enamorado de Uraraka—señalo este con diversión.

Se sonrojo avergonzado, nadie podría soportar alguna vez su enamoramiento juvenil, incluso en varias revistas, eso parecía haber atraído la atención de los medios por un tiempo. Claro que ahora Uraraka y él solo eran grandes amigos, pero la idea de que todos los apoyaban a pesar del tiempo, era algo incómodo.

Gruño mientras tocaba el puente de su nariz.

Las acciones que él había hecho por amistad, nuevamente fueron malentendidas.

—Solo somos amigos—

Estaba tentado a grabarlo una vez en su teléfono y reproducirlo cada vez que alguien hiciera la pregunta. También estaba la idea de tatuárselo en la frente, pero eso sin duda era algo más extremo de lo que imaginaba. Pero era tan tentador que la idea estaba por ahí rondando en su mente.

—Bueno no tienes que darle mucha importancia, aunque es una chica menor, realmente Memory girl es una chica bastante atractiva con muchos gustos en común, no harían una mala pareja—

No sabe si Iida lo ha hecho a propósito o solamente su usual inocencia y falta de empatía sobre estas situaciones, el que le hace plantar esa imagen en su mente. Desde hace mucho que no había pensado sobre la idea de tener una pareja estable, aunque hubiera tenido ya algunas salidas con chicas. La imagen de Emma sonriéndole tranquilamente, provoca que algo se inquiete en su interior.

Perturbador.

Mira fastidiado al chico, quien solo ríe nervioso al ver su mirada de muerte.

.

Emma era una nueva sensación entre jóvenes y adultos, aunque aún tenía la mala costumbre de tener un mal humor con desconocidos (sus compañeros de agencia y su madre ya eran considerados mejor por ella), el trabajo de modelaje que había realizado como campaña publicitaria debido a su jefe Nadeshiko, había logrado que la chica alcanzara otro nivel de popularidad.

Deku miro aburrido nuevamente la revista decomisada de sus estudiantes, que aún no comprendían que ese material era prohibido en horas lectivas. En la portada se podía ver a Emma totalmente maquillada, su cabello rizado y con un vestido verde pegado al cuerpo mientras portaba ese rostro indiferente.

Era bonita.

A pesar que la había conocido con quince años y en su mente, esa imagen parecía describirla mejor, su cuerpo había madurado incluso más. No tenía grandes curvas como Yaoyorozu, tampoco tenía un atractivo sexual demasiado fuerte y su aspecto era algo loli a decir verdad. Pero aun así aunque no tuviera muchas curvas, no pudo evitar que todas estuvieran en el lugar correcto.

Gimió tirando la revista a la basura.

Tantos comentarios estúpidos lo estaban volviendo loco.

No ocupaba ese tipo de fotografías para animarle.

Las palabras de Iida aun zumbaban en su mente.

.

—Eres un jodido cobarde—hablo Katsuki viéndolo de brazos cruzados.

Las malas noches que había pasado, lo hicieron estar algo más molesto de lo normal, ya que le lanzo una mirada agria. Tenía suficiente con sus pensamientos sobre la situación actual, como para sumarle las dudas existenciales de Katsuki, que siempre terminaban con alguien explotando.

—¿Sobre qué ahora?—gruño malhumorado.

Este no se alteró.

Era el único que no se alteraría por su mal humor, no cuando él tuvo que soportarlo casi toda la vida con un humor de perros.

—Sobre no decirle a la chica esa que copia cosas que te gusta—expreso encogiéndose de hombros.

Por kami.

Alguien arriba debía odiarlo.

Giro a verle fastidiado, dispuesto a meterle un puñetazo con todo su poder y lanzarlo volando, estaba jodido de ese tema. No es que hubiera dado importancia a otros rumores antes, pero nunca sus amigos se habían unido para fastidiarle tanto, incluso Todoroki, TODOROKI, había llamado diciéndole sobre ayudarle a conseguir reservaciones si las necesitaba.

SOLO ERAN AMIGOS.

¿Cuándo hizo parecer lo contrario?

—¿Por qué crees que me gusta?—cuestiono algo resignado y fastidiado en partes iguales.

Este se encogió de hombros.

—Siempre te pegas a ella como lapa andante, cuando saliste de la academia te hiciste independiente pero a ella es como si fueras un perro siguiendo a su amo—añade tomando un poco más de su cerveza.

Lo ve incrédulo antes de tomar un trago de la suya.

No era un perro faldero.

.

Al final a pesar de un enojo de un mes con sus amigos, termina resignado a restarle importancia, seguir con su vida e ignorar todo el asunto. Fácil, los medios encontraran algo más que publicar y él algún día regresara a su hermosa vida como héroe número 1. Emma a su lado como compañera, no parece haber sido afectada desde un inicio, así que entre ambos, solamente siguen con la rutina de ser solo amigos.

¿Ellos pareja?

Ridículo.

Emma se detiene de pronto, dándole uno de sus chocolates que él acepta para masticar emocionado. Aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta, se había hecho un poco adicto a los dulces desde que eran amigos, era como una costumbre comer entre ambos.

—Deberíamos salir juntos—dice de pronto Emma logrando que se atragantara y comenzara a escupir el chocolate.

Gira a verla con las mejillas rojas, pero estas pierden color cuando ella señala un afiche de un parque de diversiones.

La decepción es una sorpresa inesperada en su interior al comprender de que se trataba todo.

.

No estaban acostumbrados a pedir un día libre, sobre todo cuando vieron la mirada bastante curiosa de su jefa, quien parecía haber malentendido toda la situación. Ocultarse no fue tan difícil, con su poder Emma logro darle a su cabello un color castaño claro, junto con unos lentes oscuros, que la hicieron desaparecer como un civil más. Él tuvo una gorra con lentes de sol, con una peluca improvisada, que también lo hicieron confundirse entre la multitud.

En medio del parque de diversiones, se encontró pensando en algunas ocasiones porque estaba haciendo eso.

Nunca había pedido un día libre, para él era difícil no estar al pendiente de los ciudadanos, era el símbolo de la paz, debía estar salvando vidas.

Pero el puchero de Emma, lo había hecho rendirse demasiado fácil.

—Vamos ahí—dijo Emma con ojos brillantes tras los lentes, señalando una montaña rusa.

Era una niña.

Una hermana menor.

Mientras caminaba siendo empujado por la chica, se preguntó porque tenía que repetirse esa frase como si estuviera convenciéndose a él mismo.

El día resulta ser mucho más agradable de lo que había pronosticado, con una gran cantidad de dulces ingeridos.

.

La idea de una paz continua, no era algo que pudieran esperar por mucho tiempo. El sistema de la sociedad, del ser humano desde los inicios, es un constante círculo de autodestrucción. Ellos como héroes tienen el trabajo de proteger a la sociedad, de aquellos que la quieren destruir y mover a su antojo. No son siempre, pero existen varios enemigos que suelen causar más problemas de los que esperaban. Un adulto como él, ya no era el niño que comenzó a aprender a manejar sus poderes o como ser un héroe.

Sabe que debe decidir, que sus elecciones tendrán consecuencias, que no es todo poderoso y no siempre podrá triunfar.

Como ese día, donde aunque había salvado a cien personas, una había muerto antes que llegara. No era la primera vez que alguien moría, que no podía tomarlo de la mano y que eso lo llevaba a un circulo propio de autodestrucción.

Ahí sentado en el muelle, pensando en la pobra niña que no había podido salvar, sobre la hija de una familia que no la tendría esa noche o sobre sus ojos vacíos que lo atormentarían, como las otras personas que no logro salvar.

Contrario a siempre en su soledad, esta vez hay una silueta que toma asiento a su lado.

De reojo mira a Emma, abrazar sus rodillas y ver la puesta de sol a su lado. Al igual que él, está cubierta de sangre, heridas, olor a lucha y ojos llenos de tristeza.

No fueron los únicos en la lucha, pero aun así, ambos habían sido capaces de salvar muchas vidas humanas.

Pero no a esa niña.

Habían sido serios ante las cámaras, pidiendo disculpas a la familia de la niña, quienes llorarían esa noche una perdida.

Ninguno dijo nada.

Una mano se posó sobre la suya en el muelle, de reojo noto que Emma no lo veía, pero regreso el apretón de su mano, apreciando su consuelo en ese momento.

Ella no menciono nada cuando las lágrimas salieron de su rostro, no soltó su mano hasta algunas horas después.

.

Deku había visto a Emma de muchas formas, desde ser grosera con él, ser indiferente, intentar la amistad, sus locas formas de personalidad cuando usaba sus poderes, las sonrisas tímidas que daba a su madre, sus ojos brillantes ante golosinas, su terquedad y muchos otros aspectos de su vida. Ambos eran una especie de mejores amigos, él le había contado gran parte de su historia, como ella había revelado algunas partes de la suya, eran un gran dúo en los trabajos que compartían y tenían muchas cosas en común por su trabajo.

Una gran familia.

Ellos eran familia.

Entonces es bueno tener celos familiares.

¿Verdad?

El destello de fastidio brillo en su rostro, pero bien controlado. Estaban en una cena de trabajo, por lo cual ambos habían sido invitados para hablar con otras agencias de héroes, donde un chico en particular, no dejaba de coquetear con Emma.

Nunca había sentido eso, celos familiares. Pero no podía evitar sentirlos, Emma era una gran chica y una de las mejores héroes que conoció, un tipo como ese no le merecía.

—Entonces no sientes nada por ella—dijo Kirishima con una ceja alzada en clara incredulidad.

Lo vio con una sonrisa tensa.

—Somos amigos—hablo con amargura.

Kirishima solo se encogió de hombros.

Su expresión se volvió más afable, cuando media hora después y cansada de los acosos de ese sujeto, Emma utilizo un poder de somnífero para dejarlo inconsciente. Deku le hubiera gustado que usara su súper fuerza, para dejarlo noqueado contra la pared.

.

Tanto Emma como él intentan alejarse de las bebidas, aunque la chica tenga ya 19 años y sea técnicamente legal, no es algo que ambos disfruten. Pero su jefa había insistido tanto en esa reunión de trabajo, donde sus compañeros no dejaban de tomar, algunos incitándolos y algunos cantando, que ellos de alguna forma terminaron cediendo. Era curioso como todo parecía un poco torpe para Deku e incluso algo divertido, a su lado Emma tenía las mejillas rojas por tantos cocteles dulces, además de su mirada más adormilada de lo normal.

—Amigos mis cojones—dijo la propia Nadeshiko antes de señalarlos—pasan tanto tiempo juntos que son como una pareja de casados—añadió con una risota con el rostro rojo.

Curiosamente su jefa, era un peso muy ligero.

Los otros compañeros comenzaron a corear cosas similares, sobre que no eran abiertos con otras personas, sobre que siempre estaban juntos, sobre su forma de hacer equipo casi mística.

Rodo los ojos fastidiado, cansado de repetir que eran amigos.

—Yo quiero mi beso Deku x Emma—grito una de las chicas que era su compañera, que desde el primer día había declarado que era fan de ellos.

Deku rodo los ojos ya cansado y fastidiado, también puede que fuera tanto licor en su sistema poco acostumbrado, él que hizo gritar un "BIEN", antes de dar media vuelta y tomar a su amiga de las mejillas. Esta quien sonreía divertida, no se quejó cuando sus labios lograron unirse por primera vez.

Juro escuchar el flash de una cámara a lo lejos, pero no le presto atención.

A pesar de sus sentidos claramente embotados, fueron suficientemente claros para sentir la suavidad de sus labios, el dulce sabor que pasaba sobre estos, el aire contenido de la chica y una jodida electricidad que le recordaba los rayos de Kaminari. Hace mucho que había besado alguna chica, pero incluso en esos momentos de su juventud, ninguno había sido tan…correcto. Sus hormonas habían disfrutado de los besos anteriores, era un chico después de todo, pero el contacto de labios algo frio y solo carnal, no le había provocado alguna emoción demasiado fuerte como ahora.

Al alejarse, ambos se vieron confundidos, casi recuperando toda su lucidez.

Las mejillas de Emma se sonrojaron, que de no ser por la turba de compañeros que miraban todo curiosos, probablemente le volvería a besar.

—Listo—gruño obligándose a alejarse.

Sus amigos estallaron en victorias, pero el rojo no abandono su rostro. Sintió la mirada curiosa de Emma en su persona, pero intento ignorarla todo lo posible.

.

La caminata a su hogar fue bastante silenciosa, para colmo de la desgracia ambos compartían el mismo edificio pero en pisos diferentes. Los usuales momentos entre risas y bromas del día, ahora eran gobernados por un prominente silencio que era incómodo. Hubiera querido que el alcohol fuera suficiente para hacerlos olvidar, pero lamentablemente no lo era, solamente fue lo suficientemente fuerte, para lograrlos hacer una estupidez frente a sus compañeros de trabajo.

Detuvo sus pasos cuando llegaron al piso de ella, que estaba antes que el suyo.

Se vieron de reojo, antes de que él no soportara la mirada de esta.

Había sido un estúpido.

Esto era su culpa.

Había perdido a su mejor amiga.

—Estoy enamorada de ti desde que te vi en la competencia escolar de la U.A hace como ocho años—dice la voz de Emma logrando que se congelara.

Su cabeza giro torpemente sin comprender sus palabras, pero esta lo vía con falsa indiferencia. Después de tantos años de conocerse, pudo notar el nerviosismo en sus ojos y su leve forma de que sus manos temblaban,

Lo cual solamente lo congelo aún más.

—Estaba en la audiencia y pensé que eras un idiota—la palabra idiota atravesó cómicamente su pecho—pero un idiota que tenía todo para ser un héroe—añadió algo más emocionada, ocasionando que la viera fijamente con curiosidad—mi tía me había enseñado que mis padres fueron villanos, por eso pensaba que terminaría en ese camino…pero después de verte ese día, quise ser un héroe, llegar a ser como esa persona capa de tocar los corazones de otros—añadió algo nostálgica.

Abrió la boca, antes de cerrarla y repetir ese proceso varias veces.

—¿Eh?—su voz no parecía querer salir sin procesar, que mientras estaba intentando negar la posibilidad de sentimientos, la chica en cuestión, si los tuviera.

Esta no pareció perturbada, solamente se mostro tranquila.

Se sonrojo.

Esperaba una repuesta.

¿Él tenía alguna?

Claro que no, o tal vez si, su sonrojo y emociones nunca fueron su fuerte.

—Bueno yo no había pensado en que podría gustarte, ni mucho menos por tanto tiempo…aunque eso explicaría tu timidez inicial—murmuro lo último como si fuera la revelación del siglo.

La mirada de ella se endureció.

Trago saliva nervioso.

—Pero sinceramente no me molestaría salir, sé que somos mejores amigos, pero estoy seguro que podríamos darnos el chance y ver qué sucede—hablo con una sonrisa cálida.

Claro que tenía mil y un temores sobre si eso funcionaria. Dudas, preocupaciones, no ser lo suficientemente bueno y muchas tonterías en su mente. Pero había aprendido durante los años, que las mejores cosas de la vida, al menos de este tipo, se solucionaban dando un paso de fe e intentándolo. Igual ahora que conocía que Emma lo quería, no es como si salir o no fuera arruinarlo todo, tal vez darse el chance de una relación, con alguien que apreciaba y que había celado durante los últimos meses, no era tan mala idea.

Él la quería, pero no como hermana menor, un chico no ve a su hermana menor con ojos de deseo o se queda despierto para no soñar con la chica.

Esta sonrió de forma nueva, una manera algo coqueta.

—Tal vez podríamos iniciar hoy en mi departamento—hablo con complicidad y esa sonrisa.

Su boca se abrió y el rojo cubrió todo su rostro.

Sus neuronas habían muerto en ese instante, pero aun así eran lo suficientemente consientes, para entender que ahora la estaba besando de forma más apasionada contra la puerta. Esta se abrió difícilmente entre ellos y se cerró hasta el día siguiente.

.

Al día siguiente no se sorprendieron cuando vieron una fotografía de ellos en el periódico, pero a esas alturas, realmente no es como si importara mucho.

 **Fin**

 _La idea de hacer un Deku x Oc estaba rondando en mi mente, lo cual es irónico, digo, hay como mil personajes con cuales emparentarlo en la serie, pero así soy yo de yolo xD_

 _El principio de la historia es una comparación a lo que ocurre en el manga actual, donde acaban de presentar al nuevo top 10 de héroes._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
